


Timber, Timber: We're Falling Down

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Sex, Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, I Don't Know How To Tag It Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Requited Unrequited Love, Roommates, Spot is still Lowkey a Bottom. Don't Worry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot doesn't mean to catch Race in such a compromising position





	Timber, Timber: We're Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit Goes To Rocks By Imagine Dragons

Spot and Race were roommates and that’s where the story should have ended. No lingering thoughts, no hesitating touches, their doubts were theirs alone. Unfortunately for Spot, he could feel himself cave in to temptation every day, wishing he could tell Race the truth. He wanted them to be more. He wanted wild nights and cute dates, everything he had seen in those sickening rom-coms. But, he knew Race didn’t feel the same.

Coming home after a long day of work, Spot threw his bag to the ground, locking the door behind him. He pressed his forehead against the wood, closing his eyes for the short time he was allowed to relax. There were dishes to do, a bathroom to be cleaned, paperwork to be sorted through. A small noise pulled him from his thoughts and Spot furrowed his brows. Race wasn’t supposed to be home yet, but that was exactly where the noise had come from. Clenching his fists, Spot prepared himself for an attacker and he shuffled over to Race’s door. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Spot froze at Race’s familiar voice, the bed creaking. The door was opened just a little and Spot told himself to turn away. 

“Spot,” Race breathed and Spot nearly fell through the door. 

Through the crack, Spot could see Race on his bed perched on his knees and fingering himself. His head was resting on the arm that was propped up in front of him, the bed moving with Race’s thrusting. 

“I want you so bad, Spot,” Race moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Spot almost choked as he stood in suspended disbelief. This couldn’t have been real, Race wasn’t interested in him, yet here was Race, getting himself off to the thought of his roommate. A series of choices flashed before Spot’s eyes before his impulse took over and he threw the bedroom door open. 

“Spot!” Race yelped, nearly falling off the bed. “This isn’t what it looks like! I–” Race rushed to cover himself but Spot was quicker.

He peeled off his shirt before climbing onto the bed and he hovered over Race, who had taken to laying on his back, gripping onto a pillow for dear life. 

“Spot?” Race stared, his eyes swarming with confusion before Spot leaned down, kissing Race deeply. 

At first, Race did nothing and Spot pulled away, wondering if he had misread the situation. 

“No, come back.” Race’s voice was hoarse and he threw the pillow to the side before tugging Spot in for another kiss. 

It was then their tongues tangled together, Spot placing himself on top of Race as he felt every inch of Race’s exposed skin. Race moaned into Spot’s mouth before he broke the kiss, heavy breaths leaving him. 

“Wait, hold on,” Race shook his head. “You like me?”

Spot wanted to laugh, but instead he gave a small grin. “Years now, Race. Had no idea you felt the same.”

Race beamed, kissing Spot some more and Spot lowered himself down, the two grinding together. Even with his jeans still on, the friction was amazing, the two moaning at the sensations. 

“Let me get something,” Spot whispered when his mouth dove to Race’s neck, his tongue swiping at Race’s adam’s apple. 

As hard as it was to get off of Race, Spot had one more thought in mind and he rushed to his bedroom to grab a certain item. Along the way, he shed the rest of his layers, nearly running back to Race’s room in fear of missing on anything else. Race was lazily touching himself, smiling at Spot when he entered the room and Spot couldn’t help return the expression. 

“Hope you won’t mind this,” Spot licked one of Race’s nipples, pleased with the squeak that left Race. 

Reaching down to Race’s cock, Spot snapped the cock ring into place and Race huffed. 

“You sadistic bastard.”

“You know it,” Spot teased and Race growled as he grabbed hold of Spot’s balls. “Shit, easy there.”

Race’s grip lightened, but his fingers trailed behind Spot along his ass before circling around the rim of Spot’s hole. 

“How do we want to do this?” Race asked, voice low and husky. 

Spot licked his lips, wanting to push back on Race’s fingers. “Any way you want, baby.”

Seemingly pleased with this answer, Race’s eyes grew dark, his finger prodding at Spot’s hole. “69. But you suck me off and I finger you.”

Spot’s cock twitched with excitement and he handed Race the bottle of lube while arranging himself until Race’s cock was right in his face. Taking a hesitant lick, he grinned when Race shivered and he lapped at the cock until he felt a wet finger press up at his hole. As Race pushed in, Spot lowered his mouth and the two groaned at the simultaneous sensations. Race was being almost too gentle, but Spot wasn’t in the mood to be any more snarky than he had been. Lazily moving his mouth up and down Race’s cock, Spot closed his eyes as Race stretched him. Soon, Race had managed to get three fingers in, the digits brushing against Spot’s prostate. He pushed back, yearning for more and his gasp came out stuttered .

“Take that fucking cock ring off and I might let you come,” Race said between breaths.

Spot pulled his mouth off of Race’s cock to retort, but then Race’s fingers slammed into him and Spot let out a wanton cry. His release was so close, Race was toying with him at this point. Spot didn’t want to cave in so easily, but he needed to come soon. 

Race kept his fingers still and Spot rushed to take Race back in his mouth. He sucked and tugged, listening to Race’s moans before he undid the ring, Race’s orgasm filling his mouth. Spot swallowed all he could while still sucking on Race’s cock until Race had to push Spot off, complaining about overstimulation. Laying Spot on his back, Race finally moved his fingers again and Spot gripped onto the sheets. 

“Race, please,” Spot begged, reaching to touch himself but Race gave a warning slap to his wrist. 

“Just my fingers,” Race commanded and Spot was sure he became harder in that moment. 

Spot twisted on the bed, Race holding his arm down by his wrist while Spot used his free hand to hold onto the bed post. Spot couldn’t focus, couldn’t feel anything but Race’s fingers hitting his prostate and Spot’s sob of ecstasy filled the room when his body succumbed to his release. 

He hardly noticed Race’s fingers pulling out of him, but he turned to Race as they laid next to each other, their breathing still labored. 

“So, are we boyfriends then?” Race asked shyly and Spot could hardly believe Race had been the dominant one. 

“I sure as hell don’t want to be just fuck buddies,” Spot retorted, a smile dancing across his face. 

Race smacked Spot with a towel that had been on his floor and the two laughed, sharing one more kiss as they cleaned themselves up. So much for being roommates, so much for trying to leave it at that. Spot didn’t mind though, ready to start this new chapter with Race and whatever rollercoaster life wanted to take them on.

**Author's Note:**

> This Got Away From Me. Can You Tell?


End file.
